Luke's twisted story
by princeadamthe3rd
Summary: Read as a boy Luke gets thrown around the video game worlds. Tormented by the ruler of all videogames, he is put through great obstacles to try and get back to his home planet...Earth. (WARNING: this story is rated M because there will possibly be sexual stuff in the future.)
1. prologue

Prologue

Wind blowing all around. Fire burning. That's all he could remember. He had awoken in the middle of a field. Black ground,white grass,black trees with white leaves. His black hoodie was zipped up fully. It was his last pair of clothes. The white shoes were to dirty to recognize. He was running low on food. He had been searching through this forest for days trying to find shelter. Then from afar was a small shape. tried It looked like a house. Then he took off sprinting. When he got there he tried knocking but to no avail. Soon after Many monsters,like evil Grey electric clouds and gray plants with jaws of steel had attacked him. His vision slowly but surely was starting to blur. His emerald green eyes were fading to a duller greenish color. His body was slowly weakening. Then suddenly he fell and everything went black.

He awoke on something soft and squishy, He looked down and saw he was laying on a bed of white leaves. He looked around himself, he saw wood and clear tubes with blue liquid going through them. Ack! He screamed, he saw a little bug like creacher about three inches tall an four inches wide, it had a antenna with a green ball coming out of its head. It squeaked and ran behind a wooden wall. It peered from behind the wall curiously. It walked back to the boy and said "hi I'm punio." The boy starred at the peculiar creature. He decided it looked safe enough so he said "hi I'm Luke."

Punio looked at him with a friendly look in his eyes and said "me and a few of my buddies found you Knocked out in the forest and we knew we couldn't just leave you to die so we picked you up."punio said cheerfully. "Oh...well thanks. I was practically dying out there. It was so cold,and the monsters constantly attacking didn't help either. So where am I?" "Your in the great tree the biggest tree in boogly woods " said punio. "Where's that,in Africa?" Luke said in a joking voice. "I didn't know there was a Africa in the mushroom world." "THE MUSHROOM WORLD?!" Luke said in a extremely loud,frightened and serious voice. "SO WE AREN'T ON EARTH?" "No."Said punio in a more calm voice "Where's earth? I've never heard of it."

Luke then explained to punio about earth and its people. "So that's where you came from and that means your not from around here." said the bug like creature."that also explains why you look so different than anyone around here." "Yes. And that explains why you don't look like the average earth creature." said Luke. "Well let's go talk to professor frankly. Maybe he will know and more on this topic."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The to friends went through the forest to a old wooden pipe, then They appeared in a cement room. they quickly exited into a under ground path with dirty water floating along side them. Punio said "were in Rougeport sewers, professor frankly is in Rougeport." Punio and Luke entered a huge room with mini buildings on the side marked with signs and a broken fountain in the middle.

Then they saw next to the fountain a group of blue bandits attacking a little girl. "HEY! Get away from her!" All the bandits looked at Luke. "So you want to get ruff huh? Alright boys, forget the girl and let's get this guy!" The bandits started to surround Luke, and he counted about eight of them. He then tackled the leader of the bandits, Luke started punching,kicking,and biting the bandit leader. He quickly got out of Luke's hold and bolted for the exit with his crew,"we will get you back!" The leader yelled through tears. Luke went up to the girl and said "are you ok?"she looked up at him and said "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me from those bandits."

Till now Luke's hadn't noticed her true beauty. She had looked like a angle. her long Brown hair put down, her cobalt blue eyes as beautiful as the blue sky, her clothing style was a turn on to Luke. "Gosh...um..what's your name and how old are you...?" Luke said stuttering. "My name's Laura and I'm seven years old. What's your name?" "My name's Luke. And this little guy down here is punio. We're gonna go to rougeport, would you like to come?" Luke said,(secretly in his mind praying she would come along.) "Sure, I'd love to come along."

The whole group went out the other side of the room to find a long green pipe that lead to rougeport. "So this where we go, right punio?" Asked Luke. "Sure is, and right in front of the pipe is professor frankly's house. " punio said gleefully."so they all went up the pipe to finally go to professor frankly's house.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke,Laura, and punio all came out of the green pipe. Punio said "it's that house right there! Now you have to introduce yourselves and speak up, he can't hear well." "Ok. Let's go on in." Laura noticed what a great leader Luke was. She really liked this about him, and when he would point the way she thought it was kinda cute. Of course she kept her feelings to herself as they walked in.

"WHO'S THERE" yelled a old, white haired,green goomba with glasses. "Professor it's me punio" "oh" the Goomba said "and who are your friends?" "Oh... this is Luke and this is Laura. I saved Luke from the forest monsters, and Luke saved Laura from a group of bandits." "Wellwhy have you come to see me? And why do these two look different? In fact they look like Mario's Species! What planet do you come from?" After this question Luke explained what planet he had came from and all he could remember about it.

"Alright... I see and then you got here. So I don't know much about earth, but I can tell you how to navigate around here, I think you will have to find some artifacts if you want to prevail, I mean objects such as the crystal stars/the pure hearts." then a burst of light went off in the building, then there was a fully black creature floating in the middle. He had a ponytail, his eye's where fully white, and he carried a gold staff with a paintbrush like material at the end. "Back down children. You have no business here. And his royal highness will flip if he sees you running off with his artifacts. Now you have Been warned." Then with another flash of light he was gone.

"Well... He was nice." Luke said. "Now what do we do professor?" Punio said. "I don't know... He seemed very, VERY serious. Luke Do you think it's safe to search for the artifacts?" "Well we don't have much of a choice, now Do we. So I say we go looking.

Then Luke looked behind him and asked "Laura... would you like to come on this adventure?" Laura sat there thinking..she was silent for awhile. "Well... Sure I'll come. It will be fun, and I'll get to learn some more about the guy who saved me." Then professor frankly spoke up and said "you will need this map along the way. It will guide you to the crystal stars. Now good luck you three, and stay out of trouble!"So with that they were off on a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Running...crying...screaming... the world was covered in shadow. "LUKE COME ON! WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING!" Laura had screamed. But little did she know, it was to late for him. He had fallen and a shadow creature came and beat him to near death. The girl ran back and sliced the shadow creature with a dagger. She started bawling and screaming "LUKE GET UP!...please..." Luke spoke in a strangled gasp "Laura... go...(cough,cough) on without... me(cough,cough)." "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Laura screamed. "Laura... I...(cough,cough) love you..." and then he stopped breathing."NOOOOOOOOO! LUKE COME BACK, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" She hugged the body until blood smeared all over her sweat shirt.

Laura woke up in a bed, she saw Luke sleeping in the bed that was next to hers and punio sleeping on the floor. She was panting and there were tear streaks on her face. She looked around and saw everything was ok she looked at Luke and saw his cute face snoring a little. She was glad to see him alive still. She sat up thinking over her dream. I was scary just thinking about it. "Well..." She whispered "New adventure tomorrow..." then she went back to sleep.

When the whole group woke up in the morning they went down for breakfast, and then left to start there adventure. Right as they started walking Laura asked Luke to stay behind for a moment. "What?" Luke said in a caring voice. She looked at him for a moment. She saw how brave and manly he looked, even though he was only seven. Then she ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug and started sobbing. She cried out through her muffled voice caused by his sweat shirt, "I'm so glad to see you alive." She let go of him and wiped her eye's and said "let's go. Punio is probably waiting for us."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So they went through rougeport sewers and jumped on some floating plat forms and then they found a stone pipe. "This pipe will lead us to petal medows. Then we have to go to hooktail castle. The Crystal star will be in the ." said punio. "Great. Let's go!" So they went through the stone pipe, and they were uhh pooff.

When they came out of the pipe they a wonderful little area. It was filled with flowers and trees and a guy staring at them... wait what? The creature jumped out of the Bush it was hiding behind. It was the black creature from before. "Who are you, and why do you want to stop us so bad?" Luke said in a annoyed voice. "I am wilfre, the shadow raposa, And I was sent on a mission to stop you! So I I you stop, or I will kill you."Luke stood up strait and said "I will die before I let you harm my friends, or mess with our quest!" "Well then a battle it is!" Wilfre yelled.

Luke jumped at wilfre who quickly faded into non existence. He popped back up and punched Luke in the face. Luke then grabbed Wilfred fist and flipped him over on the ground and jumped on his stomach. Wilfre yelled in agony from the 80 pounds of force that just hit his stomach. He jumped up and yelled "GRRRRR!(pant,pant)...your better than I thought." Then he grabbed Luke by the neck and started choking him. "Now I kill you!" But right after he said that Luke bit down on his arm. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW! CRAP, THAT HURT! THAT WAS CHEAP! Wilfre floated in the air "I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll back,Trust me on that!" Then wilfre disappeared into the shadows. "Well that was interesting." Luke mumbled. "Shall we continue?" Asked punio. "Yeah let's go!" Luke said pointing the way.


End file.
